


Cured, Not Fixed (there was nothing to fix)

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [83]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: 8x9 Better Half, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/M, Fix-It, fuck this episode, it exists - Freeform, pathologization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Just because Randy had a brain tumor, doesn't mean he's not asexual.Randy and Kayla have important things to talk about.
Relationships: Kayla/Randy (House MD)
Series: Ace/Aro characters [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Cured, Not Fixed (there was nothing to fix)

**Author's Note:**

> https://nocticola.tumblr.com/post/153375172920/notace-representation-house-md-8x9-better-half
> 
> I was thinking of this episode recently, and while the ep itself is unsalvagable (?) (C'mon, someone has a brain tumor for 10+ years and the only sympton is lack of libido?), I still feel compelled to write the aftermath. 
> 
> I've been writing this in my head for a while, and this never goes to same way. Let's see how it turns out this time.
> 
> Eta can only write this during long break at work lol
> 
> 15.2/3.3

Randy feels woozy. He's waking up after the brain surgery. He's not quite sure what to expect. How quickly will he change? Will he change at all? And what about Kayla. 

"Hi, sleepyhead." 

He hears her voice but it's slightly muffled. Probably the bandages. He turns to look at Kayla. She's smiling, reaching out to touch him. 

"You're fixed now." 

Kayla couldn't have chosen a worse word. He turns away from her. 

"Cured. Not fixed." 

Kayla hesitates a moment. "Right. Cured. No more brain tumor. That's what I meant." 

Randy turns to look at her again. He needs to see her reactions. "Was it?" 

Kayla clearly tempers her reactions, "Yes. But maybe we shouldn't be having this conversation right now. You just woke up from brain surgery." 

Randy does feel tired. He falls asleep again. Kayla is holding his hand and he doesn't know what to think about it. 

♤♤♤ 

Randy wakes up again. He feels better. The same.

Kayla is not by his side. He sees her sleeping in a chair. He tries to figure out whether she seems different to him now. Not just because how he might have changed but because what he now knows about her. Does it change things?

"Hey," he says quietly. 

Kayla wakes up and smiles with slight hesitation. "Hey." 

"How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Kayla asks. She should. Randy's not really sure why he did. 

"I feel... I don't feel different," he tells her when Kayla neither answers his enquiry nor asks him the same question. 

"Good," Kayla says and she sounds genuine to Randy. But at that time when they talked about being ace, she had sounded genuine then too. 

Randy decides not to beat around the bush, "I won't necessary want sex. My body might but not my mind." 

Kayla is still sitting in the chair. Maybe they need this distance. "I know." 

"What do you think about that?" Randy looks at her. 

Kayla sighs, "Unlike what you or the doctors might think, I wasn't sitting here, thinking 'my husband might want to have sex with me now' but 'my husband had a brain tumor'. I've been worried sick. I'm relieved you're alright. And I know we don't yet know things might change for you, but I'm willing to be here for you. If you still don't want sex, I'll manage. I have for over 10 years. And if you do--"

"Why did you lie to me?" Randy is relieved at Kayla's words. Maybe things won't have to change. He's a fan of her word choice of 'manage' but maybe they can work things out. But they have to deal with the lie. 

Now Kayla brings the chair to his bed and takes his hand. He lets her. 

"You told me right away. I thought that was brave and I thought about it and I felt like giving up sex was worth it to see where this goes. And then, you turned out to be the man of my dreams. Giving up sex continued to be worth it. I still miss it, sometimes. But what we have is more than that. Would I like you to be attracted to me, to have sex with me? Honestly, yes. But overall, it's not important. You love me and I love you. If you'll still have me, I would like for both of us to continue being happy."

Randy really thinks through everything Kayla said. He squeezes her hand. "I think we could continue being happy too." 

Kayla smiles and kisses him. He doesn't feel different about the kiss. 

"There is just one thing though," Kayla asks. 

Randy asks curiously, "What?" 

"We should revisit the talk about kids?" 

Randy is relieved. Both of them have been 'maybe' about kids for various reasons. "We could."

Their relationship continues being their own and not everyone understands it. But they are happy. Randy continues identifying as asexual because it's still the identity that fits him. Kayla is straight but happy with Randy.


End file.
